


cat music

by vivids



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, i'm so so so sorry jignog, oof, this one is trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivids/pseuds/vivids
Summary: i wrote this while i was putting my friend's cat to sleep. i'd say buckle up but this is the length of my life expectancy so just hold on to your hats.





	cat music

kyungsoo takes a hold of jongin’s hand and they run, unsure of where exactly they're going.

their feet pound against the cement erratically. jongin almost pauses to wonder what makes kyungsoo zip down this foreign road, but his shoulder just might get ripped off if he does. it's okay, though.

it’s okay because kyungsoo’s grip on jongin's hand tightens and there is reciprocation as they both break out into a sprint, some sort of oasis coming into view and filling their lungs with air that doesn't smell like old people and rubber gloves. jongin's head spins at the overwhelming sensations, the confusion; he still doesn't know how they got here or where they're going or why kyungsoo is in such a rush.

it’s strange, though. it’s strange how their fingers only work to tighten around the other’s hand and jongin thinks that this is what paradise must feel like: running with him. no context, no destination, just random and spontaneous _running_.

there is light but at the same time, there is dark. the birds are singing a song of silence on the day of night. jongin’s heart swells against his ribs as his eyes catch kyungsoo's heart-shaped smile.

are they getting closer, is this what kyungsoo has been looking for?

his feet are starting to feel blistered but that’s okay, kyungsoo's must feel the same way.

the smile on jongin's face cannot be helped as he simply basks in the glow of the other. it's been a while since he's seen kyungsoo on his feet, enthusiastic and active.

jongin can see a bright light and although he’s not sure of anything around him he’s sure of the older boy's name rolling off his tongue as they approach the white warmth.

to his surprise, kyungsoo can only utter out a weak, “jongin,” eyes wide and uncertain if his addressed had heard him, but the confirmation comes in the form of a slight squeeze to the shorter's hand.

kyungsoo hears a loud beeping and a cry from jongin as the older boy is yanked into the white space and kyungsoo feels it just like a slap to the face, a tug on his hospital gown, but he can’t seem to fathom why jongin is on the other side of the light.

he stands across the portal-like opening from jongin. jongin is stuck in the old world they were in and kyungsoo is urging him to the other side, to the blank space where they can start anew. kyungsoo just wants to forget the pain he feels, all the sickness and humiliation he’s been put through. jongin doesn’t seem to see or hear him. he breaks down, and it's almost as if he's out of earshot as he screams kyungsoo's name.

to jongin, his heart is no longer as he tightens his grip on the cold hand of his closest friend, his partner in crime. his tears fall on the boy lying down on the bed below him, and his forehead sinks to kyungsoo’s chest. 

he never thought he’d see the cruelty of life when he had the sun of all suns right beside him, never expecting life's punishing someone for merely spreading kindness and warmth in the world. it should've been him, corrupted and cruel, cold and unforgiving. it should've been the venomous him that leaves only misery in his wake.

perhaps in death he may find true virtue.

**Author's Note:**

> want to leave some [feedback?](https://curiouscat.me/catfishes)  
interested in more of my [bullshit?](https://twitter.com/han8yul)


End file.
